Ghoulish Problems
by 666devilchild
Summary: Tamara needs help finding her brother so Bobby asks the Winchester brothers to give her a hand. *Not very good at summaries; based in Season 3; please R&R*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Tamara rolled to a stop in front of Bobby's house in her dark, emerald green 1969 Camaro. She stepped out of her car, but didn't close the door, and she leaned against it, her elbows resting on the roof and her head in her hands. Tamara's honey blonde hair fell around her face and hid her sea-greed eyes from view. It had been nearly six years since Tamara had seen or spoken to Bobby, and because of the way she had departed, she wasn't sure how welcome she would be.**

**Six years ago, two months after Tamara's seventeenth birthday, her father had left her with Bobby while he went on a hunt. Bobby had gotten word that her father was in danger, but he hadn't allowed Tamara to go, choosing to go by himself. The creature had been a werewolf, and her father had died in the hospital while Tamara held his hand. That night she had screamed and yelled at Bobby, telling him that all of it was his fault, and that she never wanted to see him again. For a year and a half, Bobby had tried calling her once or twice a month, then finally he left a voicemail telling her that he would stop calling her, but if she ever needed anything, don't hesitate to ask.**

**And here she was, standing in front of Bobby's house with too many thoughts running through her head. Tamara needed Bobby's help, she knew it, but she found herself torn between admitting she was wrong and thinking that she could handle this on her own. She was twenty-four for Christ's sake, she should be able to handle these things on her own. Tamara got back in her car, still leaving the door open, and gripping the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles were white.**

*******

**Dean pulled back the curtain in Bobby's house, looking out at the girl for the third time. "Who is she Bobby?" he asked, letting the curtain fall back into place as he took the beer the older man handed him.**

"**Her name is Tamara Ospenya, and her father was a good friend of mine and your dad's," Bobby explained.**

"**Why hasn't she come inside yet?" Sam asked.**

"**The last time I saw Tamara, her father had just died and she left on less than agreeable terms. That was about six years ago."**

**Dean nodded and sat down, "so why is she here now?"**

"**How the hell would I know? She hasn't come inside and I can't read minds." Dean held up his hands and Bobby walked to the door, "I'll be right back."**

*******

**Tamara was sitting in her car, her legs outside, and head hung, watching her as hands as she twiddled her thumbs. She heard the footsteps, but she didn't look up until the person was leaning against her car. "Don't scratch the paint," Tamara said weakly, not really sure what to say to the man who spent as much time taking care of her as her own father had.**

"**Tamara, what's-"**

**She stood, "I know you're probably not excited to see me because of what happened, but I need your help." Bobby pulled her into a hug, a rare action that not very many people saw, and Tamara broke down crying. It took a moment, but she stepped back and wiped her eyes with her denim jacket. "Michael went on a hunt in New Mexico while I finished up a job in Nevada. That was two weeks ago."**

**Michael was Tamara's older brother, and the only real family that she had left. "Come inside." She followed him in and looked at the two men sitting on the couch. "These are John Winchester's boys, Sam and Dean." Tamara nodded to them and sat down on the armchair, taking the beer handed to her, "so what, exactly, happened?"**

**Tamara flashed her eyes to Sam and Dean before telling her story. "Michael and I were in Rio, dealing with a ghost problem when he got a call from a friend who needed help in Winston, New Mexico. Michael left, and I finished up in Rio. He was calling me everyday after he got down there, but a week and a half ago the calls stopped. I gave him one more day, and then went down there and searched around for him." Tamara reached into an inside pocket and pulled out a small notebook. "This has all the hunters that either Michael and I know and one of them has family in Winston and he's usually visiting this time of year. I went to see his family, only to find out that he died three months ago."**

"**So are you thinking ghouls or are you thinking a trap?" Bobby asked.**

"**I'm thinking both. If the ghoul found out that his friend was a hunter, that means it now has the knowledge of plenty more hunters, and what better way to get rid of opponents than by becoming them?" Tamara asked.**

**Bobby sighed, "well you can't do this alone." He looked at Sam and Dean, "you two were complaining about not having anything to do, so here you go."**

"**Bobby, all I need is my dad's journal and a couple extra guns. Michael took most of them with him when he went down to Winston."**

"**Maybe I should re-phrase. I'm not going to let you do this alone. If something happens to you, your father is going haunt my ass until I die. You can have his journal though." Bobby motioned for Dean and Sam to follow him while Tamara slumped back in the chair.**

*******

**Sam and Dean felt a little awkward as Bobby gave the girl a verbal smack-down and then followed him quickly before they could receive one as well. Bobby opened a wall closet and took down a shoe box, pulling out a journal that looked a little like their dad's, and then he turned towards them. "You watch out for her, you hear? She's tricky, and given the chance she'll go off alone and handle things her way. Once she walks over you, there's no stopping her."**

"**Bobby, we're not very good at babysitting," Dean said, and he regretted it seconds later.**

"**You won't be babysitting her. She's a damn good hunter, almost as good as you two, and she has more tricks and surprises up her sleeve than anyone I've ever met. But Michael is the only family she has left, and you both know what that's like. The only difference now is that her brother may be dead."**

**Bobby walked off and Sam gave his older brother a look. "What?"**

"**Can you be any more insensitive?"**

"**Probably."**

**There was a crash from outside and they shared a look before running out. Tamara was standing in front of her car, the hood open, and smoke billowing from it. One of the junk cars no longer had a passenger window and Bobby was rubbing the back of his neck. "It doesn't look like she'll be able to take her own car."**

"**What did you do to it?" Dean asked.**

**Bobby gave him a look, "and when, exactly, did I have the time to do anything to her car?"**

**Dean shrugged, "I've seen stranger things happen."**

**Tamara walked over to them, different emotions playing over her features, finally settling on a look that was a mix between someone giving up and anger. "Bobby…"**

"**I'll take a look, but you three need to go. You'll just have to ride with them."**

**She went back to her car and pulled a black duffel bad from the backseat and threw it into the backseat of the Impala, sliding inside with Sam and Dean.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They pulled into the parking lot of a motel at one o'clock in the morning in a small town that was about a hundred miles out of Winston. Dean got out and Tamara looked at the hotel-keeper through the tinted windows, shaking her head. "I don't think he's going to get a hotel room from this guy."

Sam looked back at her, "why not?"

She pointed at the frustrated look on the balding man's face, "because he's not happy about being woken up at one in the morning." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and Tamara got out, stumbling into the main office looking half asleep and confused. Linking arms with Dean, she leaned against him and asked, "what's taking so long? The baby is getting fussy in his car seat."

The man looked at the two of them and pulled out his guest registry book, writing down the time that they checked in. "Check-out is still noon," he grumbled angrily.

"We'll be out long before then," Dean told him. After they left the office he looked down at Tamara, "kids? Really?"

"It got us a room didn't it?" They drove the car around to the room. There were only two beds, but there was a small couch next to a round table. "I'll take the couch," she offered, and neither of the brother's argued otherwise.

***

Tamara didn't sleep well that night, and not because of the small couch. She kept having dreams that made no real sense, and she gave up at around five that morning. When Sam woke up at six she was typing at her laptop. "How long have you been up?" he asked.

"About an hour," she said, still typing.

Sam raised his eyebrows, but didn't press any further. "What kind of coffee do you drink?"

"Peppermint mocha," Tamara said, reaching for her wallet.

"Don't bother, I'll pay for it."

Ten minutes after his brother left, Dean woke up and rolled over to his back, looking up at her. "You look like shit. Did Sam already leave for coffee?"

Tamara stared at him for a couple seconds, blinking a few times. "Yeah, he left a few minutes ago." She closed her laptop and set it on the couch, "don't touch that while I'm the shower."

Dean bit back a remark and chose to nod instead. Sam came in and handed a coffee to Dean, setting another on the table for Tamara. "Did you hear her last night?"

"No, but I'm going to assume that she had nightmares."

"That or she normally talks in her sleep." Sam sat down on his bed, "so what do think her brother's chances are?"

Dean shrugged, "don't know. If it is a ghoul and it did get to him, then they aren't good. But it could be something else, you know, some new Demon or something that we haven't heard of." Sam tilted his head, "well you know how there's Demons who feed off life force and then leave the body when there's nothing left. So maybe this one feeds off flesh or something."

Sam gave a half-nod, "I guess its possible."

Tamara opened the door and steam came rolling out of the bathroom. "I may have had it a little hot."

"A little? Damn thing looks like you had a fog machine on," Dean said. Tamara started putting things in her bag and Sam noticed that his brother was staring at her. Clearing his throat, Sam grabbed his bag and Dean took notice, grabbing his own and heading outside. "Okay, what is it?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You wanted me to come out here so you could say something, so what is it?"

Sam a gave a short chuckle, "actually no, I figured we should probably start getting our things into the car. And there was that fact that you were staring at Tamara and I saved you from having to explain why."

Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. Tamara came out, waving the keys and saying, "I'm going to turn these in!"

Sam and Dean both nodded, and then Sam asked, "so what was that all about anyway?"

"Nothing, I was just trying to get a read on her, you know, to make sure she didn't steal my car." Sam gave him a disbelieving look and Dean pointed to his car, "get your ass in. We'll pick her up in front."

***

"So where are you headed?" the man asked, taking Tamara's key.

He seemed to be in a much nicer mood than earlier that morning. "Winston, New Mexico. We're hoping to make it there pretty soon."

"I hear there's some odd things going on."

Tamara looked up from her phone, "what do you mean?"

"People have been disappearing for a couple days, I think the longest was three days, and then they'd suddenly show up as if nothing had ever happened, claiming they had no memory of the past days. Then, a couple weeks later, their body would found all decayed and smelly at some random place."

The way he was telling it probably would've made someone believe that he was just trying to scare them. "Wow, that's pretty crazy," she said. Tamara smiled and thanked him, finding Dean and Sam just around the corner. She got in, "I think we're definitely dealing with a ghoul." Tamara told them what exactly what she had been told and pulled out her sleek black laptop, opening the page to Winston's local newspaper.

"You geeks and your laptops," Dean said, shaking his head. Tamara threw him a death glare that he didn't see and Sam hid a smile, crawling into the back to see what Tamara had. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and Dean asked, "what has you two geeks so silent?"

"This has been happening for just over six months," Sam answered.

"What? And no one caught on?" Dean asked.

"One person did, Michael's friend. Though his parents could have mentioned something about it."

"Can you tell us what you found out about his death?" Sam asked.

"Um, well he came to visit earlier in the year than he normally did and according to his parents he hung out with a couple friends and spent some time doing research for a paper, but he wasn't acting weird and his body wasn't found two weeks old in some random place. He was shot." Tamara dug around in her bag and pulled out a flash drive, "this was his, but it's all encrypted."

"I have a program on my laptop that can get into it," Sam said.

"You two are getting your own room tonight," Dean told them, giving them both a cheeky smile from the rear-view mirror.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to shove a pen up your nose," Tamara said calmly and the smile fell from Dean's face. "Back to the ghoul thing. The first case happened at the beginning of April, in May there were two, and since then there have been an average of two or three a month."

"It definitely isn't worried about getting caught."

"Most creepers aren't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They got into Winston just before noon and they were able to find a hotel that had connecting rooms. Sam was sitting on one of the beds that he was sharing with his brother, trying to break the encryption on the flash drive, when Tamara entered, turning on the television in their room.

"Another body was found today, this one behind the counter of Mel's Quick-E Mart," a male reporter was saying. "This makes the thirteenth body that has turned up in six months, and as you can see by the scene unfolding behind me the police are still trying to keep everything under wraps. The body is suspected to be that of Daniel Foster, a local Winston man who, two weeks ago, was reported missing by his girlfriend, only to reappear two days later, having no recollection of what had happened. Just like the mysterious deaths of those before him, the body is suspected of being at least two weeks old."

Tamara flipped off the television with a smile, "looks like we have another case."

Dean and Sam stood, digging through a bag of ID's until they found their FBI ones. "FBI or Homeland Security? We could claim its some sort of terrorist act," Dean said.

"And Homeland Security would be less questions in the long run," Sam added.

Tamara shrugged, "okay, then give me a second." She came back a few seconds later, tucking a badge case into the back pocket of her jeans and followed the brothers to their car.

They pulled up to the grocery store and flashed their badges to the police man behind the caution tape. The Sheriff was standing in front of the doors and lifted his sun-glasses, "who the hell are you?"

"I'm Agent Ulrich, this is Agent Hetfield," Dean started.

"And I'm Agent Benetar," Tamara finished. "We're with Homeland Security and we need to view the crime scene."

"First of all, you three aren't dressed like Homeland Security. Second of all, why is Homeland Security interested in this crime anyway?" the Sheriff asked.

"You mean why aren't we wearing monkey suits?" Dean asked. "You watch too much television, but if you like we can come back in official suits, that way all the press and the people will know that we're investigating."

"Also, you have thirteen dead bodies that are two weeks old, yet those same people were seen the day before walking around town," Tamara added. "Can you think of any other reason why we would be here?"

The Sheriff swallowed hard, "you mean, you think this…" he trailed off and looked around before saying in a softer tone, "you think this could be a terrorist attack?"

Sam shrugged, "we're not allowed to divulge information like that. Who found the body?"

"Mr. Mel Douglas. And the coroner is inside."

Sam went to go talk to the witness while Dean and Tamara entered the grocery store, holding back the urge to gag as the sickly sweet smell of decay wafted towards them. The coroner stood and took a brief look at their badges, not bothering to ask any questions, and she started in on exactly what she knew so far of the body. "Whit male, about twenty-one or twenty-two, six feet, probably would've been somewhere around the weight of one-eighty when alive. Time of death, just based off decomposition, is approximately two weeks. I'll know if there are any similarities between this death and the other twelve after I do the autopsy." She looked at the two of them, "or do you have a coroner who is going to take the body?"

Dean shook his head, "no, we don't. We're working in cooperation with city police, mostly."

"We will need all his personal effects, his medical history, and that of all the other cases though," Tamara added.

"His personal effects have already been taken to the police station and when I get there I can get everything for you. I'll do the autopsy in an hour."

They nodded and said thanks, leaving the grocery store and taking deep breaths of the fresh air. After they were all in the car, Sam pulled out his mini-notebook. "Okay, so Mr. Mel Douglas left work last night at nine o'clock and locked everything down, double checking like he does every night. He came into work at eight o'clock this morning, checked his stock and such, put money in the till, unlocked the front doors, and then at eleven o'clock the buzzer in the back went off." Sam flipped to the next page, "he went back there, signed for the box that had come in, and brought them up front. He swears that he wasn't gone for longer than ten minutes, but when he came back to the front there was a horrible smell and he found the body behind the cash register."

"Are there any employees?" Dean asked, noting the obvious lack of people around to confirm the man's story.

"Two. One of them is a woman by the name of Michelle Rivers who is out of town. The second is Daniel Foster."

"So, what if the bodies aren't being placed randomly for people to find?" Tamara asked. "Obviously we'll have to look at the files, but I'd bet a limb that the other bodies were placed either where they worked or a place that they visited a lot."

"Which limb?" Dean asked.

"Not my middle finger."

***

The three of them entered the police station, which was rather large considering the town population was just under six thousand, and took the elevator down to the morgue. The coroner was waiting and the body was already on the table, having already been cut into and then stitched back up. "The Sheriff got impatient, so I already performed the autopsy, but there was nothing abnormal inside." She held out a box that Sam took and tucked under his arm. "In there are all the wallets and cellphones of the current and past victims, along with their medical records and all of the evidence found at the crime and what I discovered from their bodies."

"Can you tell what?" Tamara asked.

"Absolutely. Tox screens came back negative for all drugs, but by now everything would have been dissolved from the system anyway. There is a lack of defensive wounds, which leads me to believe that either they each knew their attacker or they were knocked out with GHB or chloroform." She started pointing to different points of the body, "they were all killed by stabbing. There are three wounds, one to the stomach, one to the shoulder, and the last to the throat."

"That's a bit of an overkill," Dean said, meaning to make a joke.

He received three blank stares and Sam broke the silence by asking a question. "It says here that pieces of flesh were missing, but if the body is in an advanced stage of decomp, then why note it?"

"I'll show you." She pulled down a large magnifying glass to his arm. "If you look here, muscle tissue and skin are both missing, and the area around it gives off the shape of a bite mark. Whoever is killing these people, is also eating them."

***

Tamara rubbed her hand over her eyes as she read through the files, which were spread all across one of the beds in the brother's room. They had gone back to the hotel and then Sam had left again to go talk to the family members and the witnesses that were in the files. Dean was on Sam's laptop, looking through the flash drive that Tamara had grabbed from Michael's friend's room. The encryption code had been broken while they were gone.

"Maybe you should take a break," Dean said. "You've been looking at those files non-stop for almost an hour now."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, you look like it."

Tamara sighed and stood, "would a like a soda?"

"Please?" Dean was expecting her to slam the door shut, but she closed it normally, which was a relief. His phone went off and he read the name. "Hey Bobby."

"How's everything going?"

"The attacks have been happening for six months, but other than that we have nothing."

"That's not quite what I meant Dean," Bobby said.

Dean sighed, "then why didn't you just ask about her? She seems to be handling everything well, except that the stress is making her a little snappy. And we still have no leads on what happened to Michael."

Bobby sighed, a sound that was a little on the loud side and Dean had to pull his head away from the phone, putting it back when Bobby started to talk again. "You just make sure that you keep an eye on her. She hasn't done anything stupid yet, but that doesn't mean she won't."

"Understood."

Tamara came back in after he hung up the phone and she set a soda down in front of him. "Was that Sam?" she asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"No, it was Bobby. He was checking up on you."

"That doesn't surprise me. He's probably worried I'm going to do something stupid."

Her tone of voice sounded bitter and Dean looked over at her, "he cares about you."

Tamara looked up, "I know. But I also know that when most of the people in my life think the words 'rash' they think of me."

Dean nodded, "yeah, I kinda know how that it." He gave her a crooked grin, "but it also makes life fun and exciting."

"You mean, hunting things isn't fun and exciting enough for you?" Tamara asked. There was a small smile playing at the corners of her lips, but before either of them could say anything, Sam walked into the hotel room.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asked as Sam sat down.

Sam grabbed Dean's unopened soda, popped the tab, and took a drink. "Well, six of the people had parents that lived elsewhere, so they weren't of any help. One father threatened to shoot me if I kept asking questions about his son, and he didn't care that I was a government official. The others knew nothing helpful. Only that they had disappeared for two to three days, and then reappeared, not knowing what had happened." He sighed, "as for where the bodies were found, five were found on their college campus, one underneath the bleachers at a high school, four at their place of occupation, and three in alleys."

"Well according to the information on the flash drive, the three days prior to the bodies being found, the person had taken a three day vacation and used up all the money in their bank accounts or charged up a massive amount on credit cards," Dean read off. "So this ghoul is looking for a good time."

Sam and Dean both looked at Tamara, who pulled a notebook closer to her. "There's not much that they have in common. All were males between the ages of 21 and 25, old enough to drink and young enough to get laid by non-desperate girls. They all lived in their own apartments and some of them had girlfriends while some were single. Other than that, nothing."

"Meaning that we still are no closer to finding the ghoul or Michael than we were when we left," Dean said. Tamara stood and walked into her room, closing the adjoining door and Dean looked at Sam with his _"what did I say"_ look.

"Remember at Bobby's when I mentioned your total lack on sensitivity?" Dean nodded and Sam continued, "well you just proved my point again."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ulrich is in reference to Metallica's drummer Lars Ulrich and Hetfield is one of their guitarists. Benetar is in reference to Pat Benetar, whom I personally believe is one of the best female rock stars ever.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam woke his brother up at seven and Dean rolled over, looking up at him with sleepy eyes. "What do you want?"

"I'm going out for coffee."

"That's nice. Since when do you wake me up before hand?"

Sam cleared his throat and looked at the closed door that lead to Tamara's room. "You should talk to her."

"About what?" Sam gave him a look and Dean sighed, sitting up, "fine, I'll talk to her. But if you come back and I'm strung up from the ceiling, just know that it wasn't a suicide." Sam laughed and left the room, leaving Dean to grumble and get dressed. He walked to the door and knocked, opening it slowly when there was no answer. "Tamara?" Her bed was empty and when he went to the window, it was wide open. Swallowing hard, Dean went back to his room quickly and grabbed a gun, going back into her room. Peeking under the beds, Dean Winchester could hear Bobby's voice in the back of his head, and what he was hearing made the grown man shudder. The door wasn't dead-bolted either. What kind of dumb-ass didn't use the damn dead-bolt?

There was a squeak and Dean spun around, his gun held up. "What the hell are you doing Dean?" Tamara asked, standing in the bathroom doorway, covered only in a towel and her wet hair hanging around her face.

Dean swallowed hard again, but this time for a different reason than being afraid of Bobby. Now part of him was afraid of Tamara, and the other part…well the other part of him had feelings that were on the opposite side of the spectrum from fear. Lowering his gun, Dean tried to sound like he was still in control of the raging thoughts that were traveling through his head at warp speed. _"Warp speed? Great, now I'm doing Sammy talk," _he thought. "I knocked and you didn't answer, so I got worried."

"And it didn't occur to you that I was taking a shower?"

"Did you know that your window is wide open?"

Tamara nodded, "yes Dean, I am aware that my window is wide open. Now will you get the hell out so I can get dressed?"

Dean left the room, doing his best not to slam the door shut behind him, and sat down on the bed heavily, slamming the gun down on the table between the two beds with enough force that he could hear the man sleeping next door grunt awake. He get's worried and this is what happens. She flips out on him, doesn't even say thank you for being worried. Images of her in the towel and the water dripping from her skin invaded him mind and Dean shook his head, trying desperately to clear the images from his mind, but nothing worked, if anything his imagination decided to play around with the images. The door opened and Sam came back in, handing his brother the coffee.

"So?…What happened?" Sam asked. He listened as Dean explained and then he laughed, an action that aggravated Dean quite a bit. "Dean, I'm sorry, but I think you're slipping. I'm surprised that you didn't think of the shower before hand."

"Yeah well…" Dean was at a loss for a comeback and he huffed angrily, taking a sip of his coffee. The adjoining door opened and Tamara came in, smiling at Sam as he handed her a coffee, and Dean felt a stab of…what was that? Jealousy? There was no way in hell that's what he was feeling. "We need to figure out where this ghoul is hiding."

"Wow…you're a sour-pus this morning," Tamara said. She looked at Sam, "you would think that after seeing me in a towel he'd be in good spirits."

"Maybe I didn't like seeing you in your towel," Dean glowered, hoping to get some kind of angry reaction from her.

However, she just laughed at him saying, "of course. That's why you kept staring."

Sam cleared his throat before an all out argument could break loose. "I got a call from the coroner while I was out and she said that there was something else that she thought we should see."

"When does she want to meet us?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I was thinking one of us should go talk with her while the other two search for possible locations that would be a good place for a ghoul to hide and stash people away," Sam said. "And since I know how much you love dead, decaying bodies, I figured you'd be one of the ones who staid here," he added, looking specifically at Dean.

"Well she called you, so maybe you should be the one to go see her," Tamara offered up. She didn't particularly like the idea of being here with Dean, mostly because she couldn't guarantee that they weren't going to start arguing again, but she sure as hell didn't want to see anymore two week old dead bodies.

Sam nodded, "sounds good to me. Any objections from the peanut gallery over here?" he asked, looking at Dean.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Okay, that's nice to know. I'll call you when I find something out."

Sam left and Tamara pulled out her laptop while Dean found the town map they had borrowed from the library.

***

Sam exited the elevator and the coroner smiled up at him. "You said you had something for me?"

"I do," she said, pulling out one of the bodies from the refrigeration sections. "Give me a second to go turn out the lights."

Sam assumed that she had found something under a black light, but after the lights went out there was a small prick on the back of his neck. "What the he…" his words trailed off as his knees gave out and his motor functions quit working.

***

The ghoul shook her head, staring down at the body of Sam Winchester, and what a fine body it was too. Opening the thick, metal door in the basement of the abandoned warehouse just outside of town, she dragged him into the room and looked over at the only other occupant. The stupid hunter, Michael, had just been wasting space in the make-shift prison, but finally the ghoul had a real use for him since his sister was in town and all. Grabbing him by the throat, the ghoul dragged Michael from the room, throwing him against the wall on the other side of the hall. She pushed the big metal door closed and placed the iron bar into the slots before turning around to watch the hunter struggle to stand. He had been in that room for almost two weeks now, and in that two weeks the ghoul had kept him constantly drugged, and even now the GHB was rushing through his system, making him groggy and unstable. Tsking, the ghoul shoved him against the wall and kissed him before moving down to his neck and biting into his flesh.

***

Dean sighed and looked over at Tamara, who was studying something on her laptop screen. Having found nothing on the map, which wasn't as detailed as Dean normally would've liked, he sat on the opposite bed behind her, reading over her shoulder. There was a picture of what looked to be an old warehouse and the part he read quickly mentioned something about thick iron doors in the basement where they held expensive items. "Where is that?"

Tamara scrolled down some, "about two miles out of town." She turned her head and Dean realized just how close he was to her. Their noses were almost touching and Dean could see the thin, dark gold ring that outlined her sea-green eyes. Tamara blushed and looked back at the screen, "um, it seems like a good place to check out when Sam gets back."

Dean removed the laptop from Tamara and pulled her face back so that she was looking at him again. She swallowed and opened her mouth to say something when Dean kissed her. He laid back, pulling her with him, and keeping her lips against his the entire time, pulling her closer whenever she made an attempt to push away.

***

Tamara looked up at the ceiling while she rested against Dean's bare chest, the rhythm of his heart beat mesmerizing. He sat up and she slid off slowly, watching as he grabbed his cell phone and rubbed the back of his neck. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's been two hours since Sam left. He should have least called by now." Dean found his brother's phone number and called him, hanging up and trying again. Finally, after trying four different times, Dean gave up. "You think that old warehouse really is the place?"

"It's the only place that makes sense. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the call from the coroner was a trap," Dean said. He pulled on a shirt and turned his back while Tamara dressed quickly. Trying his brother's phone one last time, Dean started grabbing the few guns they had laying around and put them in his duffel bag. There was a knock on the door and Dean, hiding one of the guns behind him, opened the door, revealing a tall, dark blonde man. His face was covered in bruises and he was leaning against the frame heavily.

"Michael!" Tamara shouted.


End file.
